


The Deep, Dark Water

by MoonySideDown



Series: Batfam Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfam Week 2018, Gen, Mild Flashbacks, Panic Attacks, Trapped, batfam, batfamily, jason has a bad time basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySideDown/pseuds/MoonySideDown
Summary: Jason is not a fan of closed-in spaces, or tuxedos.





	The Deep, Dark Water

    What Jason should not be doing is panicking. He needs to control his breathing, conserve oxygen. But being trapped in a car sinking to the bottom of the harbor is not particularly relaxing.

 

    Water bubbles into the car at an alarming rate, pooling around his dress shoes and trickling out of the vents near the floor.

 

    He knows what to do. He’s done it before. Wait for the water to get up to his chin, then open the door. If he can’t open the door, he’ll have to break the window.

 

    It’s a good thing he has to wait, because he feels like a statue, his limbs made of concrete or marble. His head is spinning and his heart racing.

 

     _Breathe, Jay, just breathe._

 

    It’s Bruce’s voice in his mind, steady and solid like the huge oak tree in the manor’s yard, reminding him how to breathe through the panic threatening to choke him out.

 

    The water is creeping up his legs, soaking into his pants. Water sloshes over the car’s hood, lapping at the windshield.

 

    His hands are tied behind his back, but it’s a simple zip tie, nothing too difficult to deal with. It’ll keep him busy while he waits for the car to sink.

 

    The car tilts forward slowly, threatening to drop Jason onto his stomach on the dash that’s slowly being submerged. He’s staring down into the murky darkness, losing light, losing air.

 

     _Breathe, you have plenty of air._

 

    He twists his arms a bit, testing how tight they are. The plastic saws into his skin and he swallows, tries not to look at the watery void he’s dropping into.

 

    The car straightens more and he lets himself drop against the dash. The impact winds him for a moment despite the rapidly rising water partially cushioning his fall.

 

    He braces himself against the front of the car. Lifts his arms back behind him, and brings them down on his lower back. The tie snaps and one problem is eliminated.

 

    The water is almost covering the front car door. Almost time to leave.

 

    He can’t help but think, while he positions himself to dive for the door once the water rises a little higher, that this would be _so_ much easier if he wasn’t in a stupid tuxedo.

 

    The water is up just past his waist but he feels the pressure in his chest. Crushing, suffocating. He can’t breathe. He’s trapped under the crushing weight of the dirt- no, water, not dirt...he’s fine, just has to wait to get out...he’s fine…

 

    Water laps at his chest but he can’t move. He can’t get enough air to take a deep breath. He’s going to suffocate, or drown. He’s trapped. No one’s coming for him. He’s forgotten. Unwanted. Dying. Again. Alone.

 

    A dark shape swims up beside the car in the near darkness, opens the door.

 

    Something tugs on his pant leg.

 

    Jason gasps in air, struggles in the water.

 

     _Dive, you have to dive._

 

    His body won’t obey him. He can’t get enough air into his lungs and his arms and legs are tingling.

 

    There’s something in the water he’s going to die he’s going to die-

 

    Nightwing surfaces beside him, shakes water from his hair. “Jay!”

 

    Jason gasps convulsively, the water lapping at his neck now, the car almost totally dark.

 

    “Jay! Breathe! We have to swim!”

 

    Hands on his face, forcing him to focus on Grayson. Holding him steady in the water.

 

    “Jason. Look at me. It’s going to be okay but you have to take a deep breath and swim. Can you do that for me?”

 

    “Y-yes.” He manages, his voice shaky and higher than usual from panic. He hates how it sounds. It makes him mad. But mad is better than panicked so he leans into it. “I know how to swim, Dickiebird.”

 

    Dick smirks, then nods. The water is up to their chins. “Let’s go.” And he’s gone under the water.

 

    Jason lets out a puff of air, latches on to his anger over the entire situation, the water, his suit. Then he takes a deep breath and dives.

 

  *  -     -



 

    Water laps at the shore a few feet away from Jason’s shoes. He stares at the reflections on the water, trying to get his breathing under control.

 

    “Breathe, Jay. You’re all right.”

 

    Bruce’s arms are around him firmly, chin resting in his head so Jason can feel his voice rumble in his chest when he speaks.

 

    “I’m not...I’m not a kid.” He mumbles.

 

    Bruce ‘hmm’s, and it rumbles against Jason’s cheek.

 

    “I...I just hate small spaces.”

 

    “I know Jay. Just breathe.”

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm doomed to stay a day behind all of this week. :') Here's day two's fic, for the theme 'trapped'.
> 
> Scared myself a little with this one. lol.


End file.
